Hero of the Light
by ichinawa101kyoubi
Summary: This story... yeah... I don't really know what its based off of, but I'm sure i got it from somewhere lol. this story is about a very young boy named Ryan who "wanders" off and gets intermingled into some kind of war. It's funny, it's amusing. it's it's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

This is a story of hopes, fears, manipulation, cruelty, dreams…magic…..and things unbelievable. Things people never thought possible by any human. My name is Ryan Mercitsy, and this is my story.

I was born in a small town that was called Corner Street. I never knew why it was called that, but none the less it was in this little town that I was born and raised. I am 5 years old, and I have no friends. Today is the day that my parents were finally going to send me off to a place called school. I didn't want to go to school. I could hear the other kids in the neighboring houses sounding all ecstatic for their, "first day of school", idiots. I knew what school was about. It was about stuck up demanding teachers telling you what to d o in an attempt to educate you in something that you are not interested in.

They parked their jet black Honda odyssey in the flooded parking lot and grabbed my hand to take me up to the school to introduce me to things. I cooperated with my parents till we got through the front door. I waited patiently till my parents grips had eased, and then I made my escape. I ripped my hands out of theirs and took off through the strange and unfamiliar hallways of this place called school. "Ryan, get back here!" my mother screamed to me as I took off running out of sight around the corner. I ran, as fast as I could, looking for an alternate exit. I whizzed around another corner and saw a double door. I sped as fast as I could and plowed through these double doors. The doors hardly budged, but opened enough for me to get through. I weaseled my way outside… I was in a playground. There were other kids everywhere. There were swing sets and slides and a big jungle gym. "_So this is how they plan to keep us all here. Trick us by telling us that we can play with toys and stuff", _I thought to myself. How long did they plan for this little idea to work? I looked around for an exit, but this playground was surrounded by tall green fences. Suddenly I was picked up. It was my mother, with a very frustrated look on her face. "Did I do something unpleasing mother," I asked.

"You think," she replied

"No. I know," I smirked, sticking my tongue out at her. She carried me to where my class was and put me down in front of a strange red head.

"This is your teacher, Ms. Kristen," my mother explained

"This girl is my teacher? I have to listen to this girl? Mom, she has red hair, there must be something wrong with her," I retorted. The teacher gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Ryan, be nice?" mother commanded.

"Why the hell should I?" I asked

"Ryan, don't use that kind of language," mother commanded.

"Why not!? I hear you and dad say things like that all the time," I explained

"Mrs. Mercitsy, do you really use such language around your 5 year old son?" Ms. Kristen question skeptically.

"No, of course not," mom replied.

"You're such a stupid liar, mom," I snapped back at her. Just then my dad walked in. just as I saw him, I bit my teeth so far into my mother's hand that she dropped me. I landed on my feet and took off, past my dad and out the door.

"Amanda, are you ok?" my dad asked my mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just bit me again. He made me bleed this time," mom replied. I was peeping around the wall of the door way. Amanda turned and saw me, "Tom, get him for me please." Mom said delicately. Tom, my dad, ran after me. As soon as I saw his movement in my direction, I took off. Just as I turned around, I saw someone open up a segment of the large green fence. I rushed as fast as I could and raced out the fence before the person who opened the door closed it back. I did not stop for anything. I went off the school campus and into the nearby forest. I liked the forest. It was my favorite place to be when I didn't want to deal with being bored at home. I started to slow down after I got past the line of trees that was the border between the forest and the little town of Corner Street. I ran into the forest and began walking deeper and deeper into the forest. I was going to go to my secret hideout that I had in the trunk of a giant oak tree somewhere in this forest.

"Ryan! Where are you buddy!?" I could hear Tom getting closer to the forest. I ducked down and looked back. I could see him peeking into the forest from behind the "border". I kept quiet and started to crawl through the woods. I spotted my tree just seconds later and increased my pace. I looked back at him to see if he was following me. He must have seen me move because he started into the forest in my direction. I rolled into a bush and got as low as I could go. The fact that my parents had dressed me in very bright colors didn't help my cover very much, so I dumped several handfuls of mud and dirt on them to camoflage them. Then I lay motionless.

"Ryan! Where did you go buddy? Come on," Tom was very insistent, but I didn't move an inch. I was only about 8 yards from my tree. My dad walked past me without noticing anything. He kept on walking, shouting my name as he went. He walked past m tree and didn't stop. When he was about 12 yards past my tree, I started crawling again, very slowly, towards my tree.

When I got close enough, I dashed swiftly to my little hiding spot and stayed there, waiting for Tom to be gone. There were various little peep holes in my tree so that I could see outside from just about every angle. My tree was all hollowed out perfectly. Its inner walls all nice and smooth almost as if it was sanded to the liking of a wooden table for sale. I kept an eye on him through my peep holes till he gave up and exited the forest. I watched him leave till he was too out of sight to possibly come back and sneak up on me.

I left my tree, cautiously, and started walking deeper into the forest, looking for deer, bears, maybe a tiger or something. I walk as casually as possible through the forest making all kinds of noise for any aminals to hear. "Ryan, come to me. I need your help, Ryan." I came to a dead stop as I heard this ominous voice.

"Who's there!?" I asked in a commanding voice.

"Help me Ryan! Help me" this voice replied. It sounded like it was in my head or something, almost like it was a hallucination, like a figment of my imagination. Though it sounded like a voice that was in my head, I was able to tell where it was coming from. I took off as fast as I could into the forest where the voice was coming from. I was dashing my way around the trees, boulders and bushes, around hedges, over hills. I ran so far into the forest that I approached a really big hill. I began hiking it as fast as I could, falling to the ground as my energy dimmed to nothing. My breathing getting heavier, my muscles getting weaker.

I made it to the top of the hill and saw a young, snow white horse with grey strips along its sides, being chased by some wolves. They raced across the scene in front of me and I chased after them. The area on the top of the hill where I was running was a clear path, which made it a little bit easier to keep up but they were running too fast for me to keep up. I ran as fast as I could, but the chase was moving too fast. I couldn't do it. I started to slow, out of breath and out of hope.

"Don't give up Ryan. You can do it, just concentrate," the voice said to me. I started pushing myself past my limits. I entered fermentation as my speed increased little by little. My body was hurting, but I pushed my body onward, ignoring the intense pain that was growing throughout my entire body. I closed my eyes and concentrated on running. I gave myself a goal; to rescue that poor defenseless colt. I focused on that goal, and then flashed my eyes open. My mind and body set completely on that goal. I ran as fast as I could, faster than I had ever gone before. I was catching up to the chase. I was running at least 60 miles an hour, maybe even faster than that. I was astonished, but this was not the time to have my thoughts distant in awe.

I caught up to the chase and jumped from the hill, farther than I had ever jumped before and landed directly on top of the colt, standing up. _How was I doing all of this?_ I turned to towards the wolves, put my hand out at them and yelled _STOP! _All of the chasing predators stopped in their tracks as the colt I was standing on slowed to a stop with a sense of security and turned around to face the wolves. They just stood there for a minute with wondering gazes, and then they just walked off.

I leaped, gallantly, off the horse and landed perfectly on my feet without hurting any part of my body, even with how small I was and how much of a drop I had jumped from. The colt looked at me with mystifying eyes. "Thank you so much for saving me Ryan," the voice said to me, sounding like it came from this horse.

"What the hell!?" I asked, "Are you, this colt, the one who has been talking to me through my mind?"  
" Yes. I have. My na-"

"How are you able to do that?"  
" My powers allow me to do many things, Ryan."

"So, are you a magic horse or something?"

"I guess you could say that, but I'm not a-"

"Wow… I just met and rescued a magic horse. So how are you able to talk to my mind like this?"  
"One of my powers allows me to tap into the minds of anyone whom I choose. You have a special talent, Ryan. You can manipulate aminals. You can move faster than just about anything I have ever seen before. I also sense that you have even greater potential that has yet to be unlocked. That's why I chose to tap into your mind when I needed help."

"So, now are you going to just leave?" I asked in disappointment. There was a long pause as the horse looked down with a look of embarrassment in his eyes.

"Hop on my back," the colt finally said. I jumped from the ground right on top of his back without using my hands at all. I landed on the horse, standing up. Then I clamped my hands on the horse's neck and eased myself down on the horse to ride it the right way. As soon as the horse realized that I was securely on his back, he took off. His run was so graceful. There were trees everywhere, yet this amazing horse ran as fast as it could without even touching them. I had never seen or known of a horse to be able to stride through a crowded forest like this before.  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked politely.

"To a mystical place, unknownst to any mortal human," he replied

"So, what exactly happened to me back there, and what's going on right now? I'm doing things that I never even thought possible. It just doesn't make any sense. Are you the one who gave me the ability to do the things that I can?"

"None of _your_ powers are from my doing. You did all that all your own. You just needed something to trigger it."

"So what all can you do? I mean your powers can't be all the powerful if you were being chased by a pack of wolves and had to call for help."

"I am still young. My powers are still developing."

"Oh… I see… so what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, right. I started to tell you my name earlier, but you didn't want to listen. You interrupted me."

"Sorry. I won't interrupt you this time. I promise."

"Ok. My name is Elaris, and I am not a-"

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing to a skyscraping pillar on a big hill with the tip of its top glistening with the light of the sun like a diamond.

"That's it. That's mountain peek pass."

"Mountain peek pass?" I asked in an extremely confused voice.

"yes."

When we got to the top of the mountain and were right at the bass of this huge pillar, Elaris stopped and let me jump off. I looked straight up at the pillar to gaze at the magnificent glimmer of light at the top of the tower in front of me. Then I looked down in front of me at the pillar and saw a very strange mark. It looked like the horn of a Unicorn coming from the center of a circle

"Put your hand on the middle of the symbol and ask the pillar for a 'pass to a new life'," Elaris explained. I did just as he told me. I places my hand delicately on the symbol and asked the pill, "Give me a pass to a new life. " the pillar lit up in a wave of light starting from the top where the glimmer of sunlight was and spread down through various paths of symbols and patterns all the way down to the symbol. All the paths of the light looped around the pillar to the symbol and the symbol flashed in a bright, illuminating light. The light flared right at me from the symbol. It was so bright, I couldn't help but slam my eyes shut, but I never removed my hand. I could feel the patterns of light continue, from the symbol, slowly through my body. It gave me a tingling sensation as it traced around my entire body and wrapped around to join in the center of my chest. After the tingling all around my body circled around and met in my chest, it started to ease, starting from my hand then followed the trails of tingling light then my entire body was relieved. The could see the light fade through my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes and removed my hand from the pillar.

"Elaris… I feel very… different. What just happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"That is a question of which I am forbidden to answer. Come hop on my back. I'll take you home" Elaris replied.

I started walking towards him when we heard an omniscient ringing coming from the top of the pillar. Frightened, I rushed next to Elaris for protection. We both looked up at the shimmering diamond like sparkle at the top of the pillar. The light was pulsing as the ringing dimmed in and out like a police siren. Then the light from the peak shot up like a cannon and hurled back down to earth, splashing on the ground like a rain drop. There was an explosion of light where the droplet had landed and a figure from that light. The figure had no exact shape. It was more like a blob, constantly changing shape. As soon as the figure appeared, Elaris lowered her head in a sign of respect for this strange thing in front of us. I followed what he did and got on my knees to kneel down before this……thing.

"_**Elaris, what have you brought to our sacred Mountain peek pass? The law says no mortals. Why have you disobeyed this mandate of our people?" **_the strange figured asked in a loud, commanding and authoritative voice.

"Dioxy, cant' you sense it? This boy is no mortal human. He is very unique. He has magnificent powers, I just had to discharge his potential," Elaris explained, then went on in a hesitant voice from there, "With your permission, Dioxy, I wish for him to join our people," he finished and lowered his head farther, knowing that it must've sounded like an outrageous plan. There was a long moment of silence while the figure pondered this appeal.

"_**You dare request that a human join our group!? I should have you banished for even suggesting that. Absolutely n-"**_

"You don't even know him. You don't know what he is capable of. He could be a very valuable asset to our peop-"

"_**I have heard just about enough of you, Elaris," **_the authoritative figure said as he raised his hand out at Elaris and reached a limb out at him. I immediately lunged out in front of and knocked the limb away.

"You leave Elaris alone you big bully!" I commanded right before I bolted at the figure at breathtaking speed. I jumped in the air and went to kick this thing in where I figured was its face. There was an invisible barrier around the figure when I got to it because when I got close enough to hurt it, something stopped me, then hurled me back next to Elaris.

"_**This boy really does have potential. I really hope that you are making the right choice in deciding to bring him into our group. If you're dead set on it, then I'll allow it, but never again will I let you bring a human in to join our group," **_the strange figure explained.

"Yes. Thank you head master. I promise that you will not regret this," Elaris stated full of joy and thankfulness. Elaris bowed his head at the strange figure and I followed his example and joined him. Then the figure shot up back into the sky and made an arc from the ground and back into the glistening gem at the top of the pillar.

"So Elaris, what exactly happened when I touched that strange symbol at the base of the pillar?" I asked intensively

"It was an initiation into our group. The symbol of our tribe has now been engraved onto your body by the light from the sun," Elaris explained. I started scanning my body for these symbols, but saw nothing.

"Ok? So how can people…err… things tell that I am one of you?"  
"The marks illuminate when in the sun."

"Wow, really?" I asked excitedly as I immediately went into the sun light and watched my body, not sparkle, but glow in a bright, illuminating light in the symbols of whatever tribe I had just joined. There were lines like vines stretching from my arms all over my body with circles, diamonds, and symbols shaped like suns coming off of these vine shaped lines. I took off my shirt to get a better view of this astounding phenomenon that had befell me and was astonished to see that in the center of my chest was a Sun, glowing as bright as the actual sun itself.

"So is this tribe like the people of the sun or something?" I asked

"Close. We are the organization of the light," Elaris replied.

"Oh, and let me guess. You…things bind together to destroy the darkness, huh?"  
"Actually, no. the people of the dark are our allies. We fight with them, and they are very powerful."

"Oh, alright. So who do you guys battle against?"  
"We battle against the Monsters."

"Monsters……………….so, when am I waking up from this wacky dream again"  
"Ryan, this isn't a joke. I'm being completely serious. We battle against the Monsters."  
"No, seriously. All of this has to be fake, I mean monsters? Common. Just how stupid do you think I am?"  
"Well, in all fairness, you are only, what, 5 yea-"  
"Don't even go there! I may be young, but I'm smarter than my stupid parents."  
"You have an inclination to interrupt me qui-"

"When have I ever interrupted you," I said, agitatedly. Elaris just sighed and started walking away, back down the hill. "Hey, wait a minute. Where are you going?" I asked. Elaris turned and looked at me in a very odd way. Then suddenly I got really dizzy and light headed. My vision started getting cloudy till I could no longer see my hand in front of my face. I felt a thud on the front of my body. "_What happened to me just now? Did Elaris do something to me? He did, didn't he! Ooooh, once I wake up, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! I'll teach him to mess with my mind."_

I awoke where I last remembered standing. It was clear that no one had moved me; however, my shirt and shoes were gone. I looked frantically all over the hill-top, but they were nowhere to be seen. I glanced at the pillar that was still where it belonged right by the edge of the cliff. "What's going on now? Where are my clothes?" I asked, glaring up at the top of the pillar where the light was still radiating brightly, even though the sun had gone down. There was no sign of acknowledgment that the mysterious figure had heard me. Enraged from being ignored, I bolted right at the enormous structure and jumped on its side. My feet clinged to the side of the towering statue, and I began running up the side of the pillar to the top, intending to force the figure I had previously encountered to talk to me. About half way up, there was a minor explosion of light from beneath my feet. It loosened my grip and sent me flying off of the pillar, off the hill top and rolling down the hill side and back into the depths of the forest.

I was stopped involuntarily by a large boulder. My back ramming it like a diesel truck hitting a 30 feet thick concrete wall. The impact immediately stopped my body completely. I fell from the rock to the ground in immense pain. I slowly got back up to my feet and straightened out my back to make sure that it wasn't broken. By this time, it was really dark. The dark forest only being lit up by the light form the moon. I looked around, "_I am so lost," _I said to myself. Then I chose a random way to start walking and started wandering my way through the forest. I had never been out in the forest after dark. It was a lot scarier than I thought it would be. I was constantly hearing noises that sounded very suspicious and eerie. I didn't know what was going on. Why I was ditched by someone…… something that I thought was my friend and cared about me and my safety. I constantly looking all around just waiting for something to come out and attack me. I started to fear that those "Monsters" that Elaris was talking about earlier were gonna jump out of a tree and attack me because the decision I made to join this organization that I was now thinking of as stupid. I eventually found a burrow in the side of a tree, similar to the burrow in a tree that I had made by my parents house, except this one was obviously made by something else. The inside of the walls were all rough and rigged. It was a lot smaller than the one I had made. I scurried inside, fearing the darkness, the strange noises and what I couldn't see and got low enough to the ground to the point where I felt safe. I got as comfortable as I could get and tried my hardest to go to sleep where my fears would no longer exist. I eventually dozed off, despite all the strange noises that grew ever more clear and spooky as my ears got more sensitive. Alas I was asleep, well deep in the land of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

I woke up with the sun shining bright in my eyes through the forest trees. I got up from my laying down position to being on all fours and slowly crawled out. I stood up slowly and felt as all my muscles crack back into place so loudly that it echoed through the forest. It caused the birds in the tree I had fallen asleep in to fly away, fleeing for their lives. I looked all around at the half lit forest surrounding me, in search for something that may be familiar, but I didn't recognize anything. I was lost. I had no clue where I was, which direction to go so I closed my eyes, spun around until I was dizzy, stopped, opened my eyes and started walking straight.

"Elaris!" I yelled out frantically. I liked the forest, but I didn't like it when I was lost in it. I just kept on walking though, hoping that I would eventually find Elaris and get things settled. After about an hour of walking, my bare feet were sore. I HAD to stop walking for a while to let my feet rest. I sat down to relax my feet and started looking around for something to pass my time while I let my feet rest up. I found a pebble a few feet away. I reached over to get it, but it was just out of my reach. I kept on straining my muscles trying to get it when all of a sudden, it flew straight into my hand. _What in the world?_ I thought to myself as I began examining the pebble for some kind of magnet or something, but there was nothing. Just a pebble. I shrugged my shoulders and started tossing it up in the air and catching it to relieve me of my boredom.

When it felt that my feet were ready to go again, I tossed the pebble aimlessly in a direction and heard a clunk when it entered a bush followed by a rustle and an "ouch!". I jumped at this and took a couple of steps back, up against the tree.

"Who's there!?" I asked commandingly, trying to subdue my fear. The rustle of movement stopped. I heard a low growl as everything else in the forest seemed to fall silent. "Show yourself!" I persisted. There was still no response. So I braved up and approached the bush slowly. When I was about two feet away, I got really low in a position to pounce. I waited for a few seconds while my nerves eased, and jumped, full force right into the bushes. Just as I started my attack, a panther jumped out at me, catching me right before I reached the bushes, countering me and sending us flying backwards back into the opening. I hit the ground first with the panther right on top of me. As soon as I hit the ground, I curled my feet to get in between me and the fierce cat and lunged my legs up and back, sending the cat flying off and behind me right into a tree. I used the momentum from this counter to flip backwards up to my feet and turned around to face this perturbed wild feline. It regained its stance with great swiftness and got down ready to pounce at me. I stood there, standing straight up, never taking my eyes off of this cat. There was not a long moment of rest before the Panther pounced at me. I reached my hands out and grabbed the hind legs of the fierce predator, stopping it in mid air. I clutch the legs as tightly as I could, slammed the Panther to the ground, then spun it around till it was off the ground and launched it back into the tree. There was a loud thud from the impact against the tree and the cat fell to the floor, seemingly paralyzed.

"What was that for," the Panther asked in a quiet voice. "I was just looking for lunch"

"I am not lunch!" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well then what are you," the panther asked

"I am a human being"

"Oh my. Humans are so delicious"

"You're really not helping yourself here, you do realize this"

"Hey, I was just looking for something for lunch"

"Wait… lunch? Is it really noon time already?"

"Where have you been? It's actually well passed noon, and _I'mmm huunnngrrrryyy" _the panther complained, licking its lips and glaring at me.

"Look, I don't have time for this right now. I need to find Elaris."

"Elaris? Why are you looking for him?"

"Because he's the one who abandoned me on the top of a hill"

"….. he abandoned you on top of a hill? Did this hill top have a tower with a really big diamond on it?" the Panther asked in suspicion as its appetizing glare turned into a death glare. He started circling me with eyes locked on mine as I followed him, never letting him get behind me.

"Yeah. It did. Why do you ask?"

"So you are a 'sparkle fairy'"

"A 'sparkle fairy'?" I asked

"That's what we call you 'denizens of the light'," he explained. Still circling me very slowly.

"So… well I can assure you that I'm no fairy and surely I don't sparkle"

"That's right, you shine. You light up like a mornings day," the Panther stated, chuckling as he spoke.

"Well I really must be going now. I need to find Elaris," I explained in an attempt to escape my current predicament.

"Oh? Leaving so soon? But like I said, I was just looking for lunch. And I found myself a nice little shiny snack," the Panther continued chuckling as the pupils of his eyes began to change shape. His body began to grow, stretching his body to a much greater size. He just kept on growing till he was as big as an Elephant and as long as an anaconda. I watched his transformation come to a close with his iris's of his eyes turning a flared orange and his pupils changing shape from straight lines to crosses. "Now… where were we," the vicious Monster asked rhetorically.

I paused for a second to come out of my shock, then replied, "I do believe that we were at the part where I kick your ass." The enormous Panther let out a deafening roar at my statement then bolted at me. I immediately took off running the opposite direction as fast as my body would allow. Zipping through the forest, in between trees, over bushes, up and down hills, over logs, across rivers and streams. I must have been running 100 miles an hour, but the panther kept right on my tail. Just mere yards behind me. I kept on running till I approached a cliff side. A straight wall stood before me. I couldn't climb it, for it seemed like solid marble. I stopped at the wall, and turned to run alongside it, the panther following close behind.

The Panther began closing in on me from the side. I looked at the panther for a moment and noticed a flare spark from his half closed mouth. _No way._ He arched his head back, then forwards at me, opening his mouth and out came a stream of fire. I jumped out of the way. The flames just barely missing my feet. I jumped uncontrollably into the air, much higher than I expected. I was well above the trees of the forest. I looked down during my descent back to the ground. I landed right on top of the dragon like feline's back.

"Hey! Get off me!" the Panther snarled. I didn't listen. The cat came to a sudden stop and I was launched forwards from its back. I reached forward for something to grab onto to stop me from flying forward. My hands latched onto the panthers ears and the momentum of my body gave his ears a really nice tug as they stopped me. The Panther gave out a mighty roar from pain. He shook his head as hard as he could to get me off and I was flung to the side at an alarming speed, only to be stopped by a solid marble wall

My body instantly stopped with full force against this giant stone rock. Arms and legs spread out as if I'd been crucified from the inertia. I dropped to the floor a moment after the collision. I struggled to my hands and knees and looked up at the beast.

"I have you know," the panther said in a very monstrous and demonic voice.

"you got me? Then come and get me you stupid cat"

The Panther gave out a loud roar and came charging at me. I jumped up as I high as I could just before he got to me. He couldn't stop in time. His head banged against the marble wall like a battery ram. I jumped up so high that I was able to land on-top of the mountain made of marble. I heard a crash as loud as thunder echo throughout the forest. When my feet touched down on-top of the mountain I gained perfect balance and stood there looking down at the monster. I started to hear a cracking noise. First it was faint, but then it got louder and louder. When it sounded like the cracks were going to eat me, they stopped. It was silent….. then a huge chunk of the mountain crashed and crumbled from under me, falling off the side of the mountain. I fell with the rubble, seemingly helpless. Then I remembered about the pebble from earlier, and how it just flew straight into my hand. I regained my stability in midair and concentrated on bringing one of the larger chunks of rock towards me. I stared at it and reached my hand out towards it. Nothing happened. I continued my concentration, focusing as hard as I could on the boulder in front of me. "Come on dammit!" I yelled. Suddenly, the rock came flying towards me, too fast, way faster than I wanted it to. It crashed against me, moving itself and me both flying out of debris.

The rock was falling faster than I was, and I was below the rock. I quickly got over my fear of the situation, and got serious. When the rock got close enough to me to touch, I thrusted my hands into the boulder and used every ounce of my strength to flip the rock around in mid-air so that I was on-top of the rock. It hit the ground with a loud crash, breaking into smaller pieces as it made impact. When the decent was done, I was on all fours in the middle of a pill of rubble that circled around me. I looked over where the rest of the falling rocks were and saw as they all fell, piece by piece on-top of the monster that was chasing me, crushing it into mush.

After all that excitement had calmed down, I looked the opposite direction of the monster and started walking, circling the giant mountain of marble. _So that was one of the monsters that Elaris was talking about. He was trained to fight those things? He doesn't seem like one who could fight. I mean, I had to save him from a pack of wolves when I first met him. I will not believe he can fight until I see it. _I said to myself as I continued on my journey around the mountain.

It was very quiet in the forest. Usually there are various different kinds of sounds like birds chirping, locust buzzing, etc. but not at this moment in time. I didn't hear any more than the sound of my feet crushing dead branches and leaves on the ground, and the dirt crunching under me with each step. No birds, no locust, nothing. I had never been in a forest so quiet. The sound of silence made me very suspicious. I was constantly turning my head to look over my shoulder and looking around cautiously like something was about to tackle me to the ground and kill me.

Suddenly, I heard a sound come from the bushes in front of me. I stopped immediately and stared at the bushes. It didn't take any movement from me to make the bushes move again. I got as low as I could and slowly approached the bush. It continued with its movement and noises as I inched closer. When I got close enough, I reached my hands in the bush to move its leaves and branches out of the way to see what it was. When I finally had a clear view of what was inside, I saw scales. Then I heard a low toned purr. This purr was unlike any I had heard before. It wasn't adorable like a kitten, it was more like a tensed growl. Then I saw the mass of the reptile spring up like it heard something. When its body had moved, I saw its feet. This creature had claws for toes. One toe on each foot, was clicking on the floor. It seemed sharper than the rest, and it was more curved than the others. I slowly tilted my head up to see what this creature was. As I moved my head up, the bush seemed to vanish from below me. When I had a clear view of the reptiles face, it had a clear view of my, this was obvious. It was glaring directly at me with menacing eyes. its snouted mouth slowly opened to reveal a mouth full of long teeth that looked as if they could rip through metal. As its mouth opened, I heard the omniscient purr like growl. I sensed danger. I slowly stood up, not knowing what else to do, and started to back away slowly. It stepped over the bush without taking its eyes off me. It started walking towards me as I backed away from it. The distance between the two of us wasn't expanding. I finally backed up into a tree as it continued to get closer. When it noticed that I couldn't go anywhere else, it crouched down really low in a position to pounce at me. I closed my eyes when it jumped at me and heard a high pitched ringing noise, followed by the reptile screeching, then a thud. I opened my eyes and looked where the creature once stood, oh so intimidating. I saw it out of the peripheral of my eye squirm back to its feet and let out a loud roaring screech of a noise, clearly a threatening noise across the path in front of me. I looked where it was directing its attention and saw Elaris, standing there in the clearing.

"Elaris!" I yelled out

"Ryan, stand back," Elaris responded. The reptile roared again, and charged Elaris at an alarming speed. Elaris charged back at the beast. The reptile jumped what seemed like 20 feet in the air. Just before it landed on Elaris' back, an orb of light surrounded Elaris, stopping the reptile in its tracks. Then the orb expanded, launching the creature several yards away. A spear shot out from the top of Elaris' head, forming a horn right in the center of Elaris's forehead. It was at this moment that i realized the discerning truth that Elaris wasn't a horse…. He's a Unicorn. I stared at the horn for a moment, awestruck. I noticed the horn begin to sparkle in the sunlight and begin to glow a bright yellow color. He slowly leaned his head, high in the air, and then looped it in a circle towards the reptile. A stream of light formed and was shot towards the beast. The ground shook as the blade of light streamed across the ground. The animal let out a final screech before being struck by the immense force of this unworldly attack. This attack didn't explode or sending the monster flying when it hit him, it simply just cut him in half, right down the middle. The light went through and past the monster for just a few feet then faded away. The monster then slowly fell apart.

I felt my heart stop. My knees quivered as I fell to the ground. I invisioned the monster falling to pieces over and over again in my head. I was terrified. I heard the sound of hooves move towards me slowly. There was a nudge on my shoulder after the sound of hooves had stopped. "Ryan. Ryan, are you ok?" the voice continued sounding through my head as my vision faded to nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A familiar voice echoed though my head as I started to wake up. My eyes slowly opened and everything was so blurry that I couldn't make out what anything was. I saw shapes and figures as my vision adjusted back to normal. "Ryan," I heard Elaris' voice speak into my mind. "Ryan, come back to Earth. Are you ok?" finally I was able to make out the words that were being spoken to me. I blinked my eyes a few times then rubbed them obsessively to get the blur to go away. I heard Elaris step back to give me room to get up. When I removed my hands form my eyes, I was in the same forest that I could have sworn I was having a dream about. This was reality though. I'm in the middle of the Gosh Damn forest, miles from home, confused, lost, seemingly hopeless and I have made myself enemy to just about everything in the forest besides a stupid Unicorn.

I sat up and gave my eyes a few more minutes to finish adjusting and my head a chance to stop spinning before I stood back up to my feet. I turned my head and saw Elaris standing gallantly off to the side, staring at me, giving me a very uncomfortable feeling. Kind of like I was being stalked or something. I had half a mind to jump up and run away, but I was too tired and lazy to do something so drastic. I rolled forward onto my feet to a fetal position and stood up slowly. An intense head rush caught up to me and almost made me fall back down on the ground. I was able to balance myself and remain standing, even after almost blacking out again.

I was finally fully conscious again. I jumped up and down a few times just to make sure, and then Elaris appeared at my side. "You need to be more careful out here in the forest now. Monsters out number us greatly, and I won't always be here to protect you" Elaris reassured me as he started walking forward out of the clearing and into the brush of the forest. I followed without thinking. I was lost, where else was I going to go.

"Wait a minute. I didn't sign up for any of this, Elaris. I don't want to battle monsters," I commented at Elaris through frustration. He stopped in his tracks at a dead halt and let out a deep sigh.

"Ugh… Ryan… I know you didn't sign up to do any of this and I'm sorry that you don't want to do this, but an initiation into the denizens of the light is an irreversible process"

"What" I was stunned at that statement. "You mean I'm stuck like this forever?" I asked in irritation.

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Elaris continued walking after saying that while I just stood there for a moment, thinking. "Ryan, let's not delay. Night is when things get dangerous."

"Dangerous! Do you not call a fire breathing panther the size of a building and a prehistoric reptile in post extinction times dangerous?" Elaris chuckled.

"You think that's bad?... You have no idea what this place is like at night." I shuddered at what Elaris said. "Hop on my back, we need to hurry up and find 'Queyeria' before nightfall." I did not hesitate. I hopped on Elaris' back right at that very instant, and he took off. I wrapped my arms around his neck for dear life at his speed through the forest, in fear of falling off.

Night was dawning on us quickly as we went west towards the sunset. When the sun was behind the mountain and the moon was visible in the dark pitched sky, Elaris slowed to a stop. "Hey, why did you stop? Are we here? I thought you said that it was dangerous at night." I said frantically.

"We didn't make it to the Mountain of Endless Day in time. Now it's too late." I was greatly confused at this. Why would it be too late to go somewhere?

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Think about the name of the place. The Mountain of Endless Day. We can't go there at night because it doesn't exist at night." I was still confused, but I finally just said screw it and just went with what Elaris was saying.

"So now what are we going to do?" I asked patiently. Elaris stood there in what seemed like a trance. His eyes were closed and his horn grew back out of the top of his head. "What's going on? Are you ok?" suddenly there was a huge explosion from behind me, and then I felt something ram me in the back and send me flying off of Elaris. Then I heard a loud thud. Right after I hit the ground, I jumped up to my feet and looked where I once stood. Elaris now stood there. It was completely silent. I prepared myself for anything.

"Ryan." Elaris whispered to me, "Rely on your hearing." I Heeded his words and closed my eyes. I listened intently for anything that sounded unusual. I heard the sound of something hurl through the air. I looked in the direction I heard the noise, and felt a strong blow to the face. I went flying across several yards of dirt and was planted into the ground from the impact. I clasped my hands to my face after I stopped moving and felt something wet the second my fingers touched my face. I quickly moved my hands away to look at them. The moonlight revealed deep thick blood all over my hands. I felt light headed and my vision began to blur. "Ryan, I can't have you passing out on me every time you see something inhumane. Focus. Get up and help me fight." Elaris' voice rang from across the distance. I tried to focus on listening to what he was saying and heard the same sound I heard before. Like something hurling through the air. My eyes were shut, but my senses were on. I quickly hopped to my feet and caught something in my arms, stopping it in its tracks. I swung it around and tossed it aimlessly into the brush of the forest. A tree cracked and fell to the ground from whatever I threw that hit it. I used this brief moment of ceasefire to wipe the blood away from my eyes.  
"What the hell is that?" I asked Elaris frantically.  
"It's a Nightmire," Elaris responded to me as his horn started growing brighter. I listened around once again, closing my eyes. I heard a faint hurling noise once more, but it didn't sound like it was going towards me. I heard a glowing sound from in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Elaris and put two and two together. The sound was coming towards Elaris. I dashed towards him and jumped to his side, completely aimless. I collided with something, and brought it to the floor with me, holding it tightly in my arms. I latched one arm around the thing I was holding and punched it several times with my other hand. A squeal came from in between my arm and my chest. It squirmed out of my grasp and fled into the brush. I watched the ruffle of dirt and leaves rush apart as the thing left the scene.

The glowing noise intensified, and I looked back at Elaris. His horn was glowing as bright as the sun. He jumped on his hind legs, raising his head high up in the air. The light left his horn and created a temporary sun for the immediate area. I moved my arm across my face to block the light from my eyes. The glowing sound was now very loud, making it difficult to hear anything else. I felt something wrap around my leg and pull me into the brush on my stomach. I stretched my arms forward, flexing my fingers in an attempt to grab onto something to stop me, but nothing came into reach. I flipped over onto my back while being dragged and saw that something about the size of a dog was pulling my by its tentacles. I reached up in an attempted to grab the tentacle. After several seconds of trying, I finally grabbed onto my ankle and pulled my body up to grab onto the tentacle. Just as I did this, the tentacle released me and dashed sideways. I slide several more yards into a clearing then come to a stop on my back. "Do not stay on the ground for long" I thought to myself. I rolled backwards then flipped up forwards onto my feet and got into a fighting position. "Use your feelings. Focus. You have great hidden powers that need to be released," I heard Elaris once again talking into my head.

I closed my eyes and started to listen once again. I heard nothing but the now faint glowing noise from Elaris' sun. Then I heard the rustle of leaves and dirty from in front of me. Without thinking about it, I swiftly moved both hands out in front of me and thought about what I heard. The Sun. The light. That's what I heard. I felt warm energy surging into my hands from other parts of my body. I began focusing on feeling that. As I was focusing, the flow of energy sped up. I opened my eyes at last and to my complete disbelief, my hands were glowing. I was awe struck at this and could think of nothing more at the moment.

A loud screeching noise came from in front of me that broke my attention. I looked directly in front of me to see a monster as big as a panda with tentacles for limbs jumping at me. Out of sheer terror, I lunged my hands forward in an attempt to stop this thing from jumping on top of me. I felt the energy from my hands exert from my hands and from through my eyelids, I saw a bright light grow in front of me. There was a very loud thud, but this didn't sound like a normal kind of thud. It was much louder and sounded like the monster hit a windshield of a car. My eyes flashed open. I was incased by a force field of what looked like sparkly, golden glass.

My focus broke at the unbelievable thing that had just happened and the force field went away. "Hey! W..w.. wait a minute. What happened!" I said out loud to myself. "You can't lose your focus when using things like a light barrier." Elaris said to me. I let out an irritated grunt and thought to myself, _ya. Now he tells me._ I closed my eyes again and started focusing on my hands. I began to feel the energy surge through my body, just like it had before. My hands felt warm with energy. Then I thought _I made a barrier of pure light… I wonder what else I can do with this._ I opened my eyes while keeping my focus, and raised my hands up into my fighting position. My hands were glowing very brightly. _Bring it on._

Another monster jumped at me from the side. I twirled around and punched it as hard as I could, releasing all of the energy from my hand the second I hit it. There was a minor explosion as the light from my hand created a beam of energy. The blast sent the monster flying hundreds of yards, out of the clearing and into the forest, screeching as it flew through the air. That hand stopped glowing. _I still have one more._ I looked around for the next fucker to jump out at me, but there was nothing in sight. No more monsters. I could hear them scurrying away from the light that Elaris had made. I intentionally broke my focus and my other hand ceased to glow.

After realizing that the area was clear, I turned around and started heading back to the sun that Elaris had made. I worked my way through the bushes and trees and made it back to the other clearing. I saw Elaris standing there with her head arched down, horn still out, looking like she was about to kill something. "Elaris, are you ok?" I asked  
"Yes. I'm fine. The important thing is if you are alright." She replied  
"Ya. I'm ok. So how long will this thing keep us safe?" I asked as I pointed up to the artificial Sun.  
"I'm not sure. It might last another hour, or it might last a couple more minutes."  
"Well, let's not wait around to find out. Let's get going," I said in a happy voice, a gash in my head, a bloody back, and blood streaming down my face. I turned around and began walking.

"Uhm… Ryan?" Elaris said in a questioning voice  
"Yeah?" I replied, turning around to look at her.  
"The Mountain of Endless Day is this way," She said as she started walking completely the opposite way that I was starting towards. I redirected and began following her out of the clearing and into the forest.

Now that the excitement had calmed down and my mind went back to wondering, I started to feel the excrutiating pain from my head. The throbbing turture from my injury from getting bashed in the face earlier. "My head hurts," I complained to Elaris, but I had no response. "I'm tired," I complained again. Elaris still ignored me. "My back hu-"  
"Will you stop complaining! It's so annoying. I heard your first complaint. I get it. Your head hurts. Well you know what? That's the least of your worries if you don't shut up and get over it. There is nothing I can do for you right now. Nothing at all. The less you complain, the quicker we can get to the Mountain of Endless Day, and the sooner we can fix your problems!" Elaris screamed at me. I was terrified. My knees were bent really low, almost touching the ground. My arms were tucked into my stomach enclosed in my bent body. My head was bent down, and I began to cry. Elaris realized that she had scared me, and her eyes grew wide. She looked at me for a moment, then unerected her horn to nuzzle me. "I'm sorry Ryan. I'm just growing impatient." Elaris Apologized and nuzzled her face into my curled up body. She lifted her head, and brought me up with her. I looked up at her with my battle scared, watery eyed face. I took a deep breath, looked straight in the direction we were going, then started walking as if nothing was wrong. Elaris followed me, leading from behind.

It was very quiet in the forest. The moon was high in the sky. The familiar sound of crickets and locust were heard from all around us. "So, how much further is the Mountain of Endless Day?" I asked Elaris and an annoyed voice.  
"You see that Mountain ahead of us?" She countered my question with a question pointing her snout to a ridiculously large Mountain just up the way. The tip of the Mountain looked like it was going to grab the moon.  
"That is the Mountain of Endless Day?" I replied in an astonished tone. "But how are we supposed to get to the top of that Mountain?" I asked.  
"Oh. Don't you worry about that. When we get there, you'll see," Elaris smirked at me and we continued walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We finally approached the monstrous mountain. The steepness of the landmark was impossible to climb. The sun was rising in the east, coming up right behind us. The light shined on me and Elaris and we both glowed from the marks all over our bodies. "Ok, we can go now," Elaris commented to me as she backed up about 30 yards away from the mountain. I watched her with great curiosity. She stopped and looked at me. I heard her speak into my mind, "Come on, Ryan. You don't want to be left behind." I jogged over to her and faced the Mountain just as she was. Once I was even with her, there was a brief moment of silence. "I know you can do this with me," she said to me as she bolted off as fast as she could right towards the mountain. A trail of light streamed behind her, making her almost look like tunnel vision as she flew across the several yards between her and the mountain. Right before she we collide with the mountain, she jumped up onto the side and continued running at the same speed. I broke from my awestruck state of mind and focused on what I needed to do. I dashed towards the Mountain at full speed. I focused energy into my feet just I had previously done with my hands. My feet started glowing and my speed further increased. Before I knew it, it was time to jump. I jumped alongside the mountain hundreds of feet in the air before my feet touched the side. I continued running up the side of the Mountain, just as Elaris was doing. I caught up to her and we continued up the mountain.

Elaris shuttered for a moment, but didn't lose her focus. "What's wrong?" I asked. There was a moment of silence. "Ryan, GO!" I know you can go faster, so go. Just go to the top and wait for me," she spoke frantically.  
"What's wro-"  
"Just go, Damnit!" she got behind me and nudged my back to try and make me go faster. _I guess I should just do what she says. _I started moving my legs faster and focusing more energy on my legs and feet. I closed my eyes and focused only on getting to the top of the Mountain as soon as possible. I began taking fewer steps and much bigger strides. I opened my eyes and took off faster than I had ever seen anything go before. I flew beyond the top of the Mountain. I stopped moving all my limbs and looked down. I was at least 100 yards above the peak. I dropped galiantly to the ground and rushed to the side to look down and check up on Elaris, but she was nowhere to be seen.

The area was silent except for the sound of the wind blowing across the peak of the Mountain. "Ryan," a voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw a full grown man standing there, several feet from me.  
"Yeah. That's my name. who are you?" I asked. Just then there was a loud explosion from the side of the mountain. An earie mechanical sound echoed through the forest. A volcano of green light shot off the side of the mountain. I looked back over the edge of the mountain and saw Elaris just in time to dive out of her way for her to land on top. "Stay behind me Ryan." She commanded. She stood in front of me very protectively facing the edge of the mountain. A giant metal claw grabed the side of the mountain, then another one. They pulled up a huge… thing. Two more claws landed on the top of the mountain to let the beast stand up.  
"What is that thing?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Ryan, this is known as Goliath," Elaris stated.  
"How is he allowed up here?"  
"Because he isn't technically a creature of the Dark. He is but a Menacing Metal Miscreant. Nothing more… nothing less," Spoke the figure who had previously addressed me by name. He had a very authoritative voice. Like Morpheus from "The Matrix". His voice was fairly comforting. He stepped forward, in front of me and Elaris, who stood there staring at the figure. "So, Goliath, are you going to get off of my mountain, or am I going to have to make you get off?" The man asked the giant machine. It raised a claw into the air, and threw it down towards the man. The claw smashed into the ground where the man stood. Goliath removed his claw to reveal that there was no longer a figure standing there. I was shocked. I couldn't move. _Wait! Focus! There's a giant thing in front of you._ I snapped back into focus, just in time to jump straight up, avoiding a smack to the face from a giant claw. I looked down from the sky to check up on Elaris, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I landed on Goliaths head from the sky. It roared and flailed relentlessly, trying to get me off. It swung one of its claws at me. I jumped out of the way, and the creature smacked itself in the face. It roared even louder. I landed on the claw which struck the blow and ran along it to get back on the ground. Looking up at the bright sun, I remembered what I was capable of. I focused my energy into my hands, and threw both of my energy attacks at the beast. Two explosions echoed through the area. The monster took only a step back. It pointed a claw at me, which opened to show a dark green light. It got brighter and bigger with each second. I charged my hands again, intending to counter his attack with my own. Sure enough, the green light shot out at me. It was a very dark green, and it came out in a beam, not a sphere. At that moment, I thought to myself, _wait… if he can make a beam, then so can I. _Keeping that thought in my head, I threw my hands in front of me shot the spheres from my hands. As the energy left my hands, I continued focusing energy to my hands and out at the monster. As intended, my two sphere turned into one beam, which collided with Goliaths. Both of the beams stopped in their tracks with a very loud bang. I felt the impact all the way through the beam to my hands. This confused me. I didn't understand why I felt the impact through a beam of energy. It HURT! I pushed the beam as hard as I could, but the impact just hurt worse. I looked up at the collision, and I saw a lot of green. It was almost touching me. _He's winning, _I thought to myself. I was getting scared. I was going to die here, just like this. My knees grew weak, and hit the floor. I couldn't hold it any longer. I closed my eyes, and gave one last push, but nothing happened. Just as I was about to drop my hands and accept defeat, I heard a very loud clanging noise. It sounded like someone had just pounded a flagpole with a metal baseball bat. I felt Goliaths end grow slightly weaker. I took advantage of this and pushed with all my might, exceeding the limits of my strength. I screamed as my beam grew slightly in size and overcame all of the green and shoot across the Beasts face. His head arched back, and his body followed. The massive mechanical monster fell backwards, down the mountain. He hit the side and just rolled all the way down to the bottom.

I dropped my hands the second I heard the grinding of metal against earth cease.  
"Good job Ryan! I didn't think you had it in you," I heard Elaris' voice in my head, I turned to the side, and she was standing right next to me.  
"AH!" I screamed briefly as my body jumped to the side automatically, in surprise. "Wah! Where were you! Why didn't you help me!" I asked, very angered  
"He told me that I shouldn't," Elaris responded very calmly, gesturing to the other side of me. I turned my head in the direction she was gesturing towards and saw the man, standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking off the side of the mountain. It looked like he was admiring the view. Antagonized that he wanted to let me die, I charged him at full speed. I threw a punch at him. Just before my fist would have made contact with his face, I was face up on the floor. _What the hell just happened? I didn't notice him move at all. He only turned a little bit._ My stomach hurt and my arm felt like it had just been grabbed. I rolled backwards, onto my feet. I swung a kick at him from the side. In less than a second I was back on the ground, but this time I was face down. I spun around on the floor, like I was break dancing and threw another kick at his feet, attempting to trip him. I watch his legs diligently when my feet came in contact with his. It seemed like my legs just went through his. My spin continued all the way. I stood back up, and faced him. I charged my hands quickly, now that I have had some practice. I threw both my spheres at him. Looked like a dead hit at first, but they just went right threw him again. After that, I finally just gave up.  
"So," I spoke to the man, "Who might you be?"  
"My name is Christopher. I'm glad I finally got to meet you," the man replied.  
"Oh? And why's that? Why am I so special?"  
" You posses great strength. Much more than you can possibly predict."  
"Am I stronger than you?"  
"'Stronger'… Yes. You are much stronger than I can even hope to be, but on the reverse side, I am faster than YOU can ever hope to be." I looked at him for a second, then turned away to look at the Sunrise. "The day is still very young. There's much time left for training today, but for now, it is clear that you need rest."  
"Training? I'm sorry, but I'm in no need of any kind of training from you." He looked at me suspiciously  
"Hm… We'll see about that. We can discuss this more after you have gotten yourself some sleep."  
"Why not now? I just got warmed up from fighting that thi-"

When I opened my eyes, big leaves stretched out over me. It was very comfortable where I was laying. It was like I was on a temperpedic air matress or something. I didn't want to move at all, but I needed to know where I was. I turned my head to the side to get a better look at my surroundings. The trunk of a tree was blocking my entire view of that side. I turned my head to the other side and saw a mass of trees. I was barely below the line of the tree tops. It was very beautiful here. It was like I had died and gone to heaven or something. I stretched my arms and legs out, and felt nothing. After the stretch, I rolled over to get on all fours to make it easier to get up. When my vision was facing below me, I saw… nothing. I was laying on nothing. _AH! What the hell!_ I flailed at that moment for something to grab onto, but nothing was in reach. There was nothing below me, but I wasn't falling… what's going on here. "Pretty well constructed illusion, wouldn't you think?" That voice… it was that guy. Where was he? I looked up and around, but saw nothing.  
"An illusion? You mean, this is just an illusion?" I replied to Christopher's voice.  
"Yep. It's all fake. You should take advantage of this and enjoy it. Try standing up on nothing. Try flying."  
"But why am I in an illusion? I want to go back to reality, please and thank you."  
"Ok. Find out how to wake up, and you can come back to reality."  
"Hey! No! You will take me out of this, now!"  
"Who are you to tell me what and what not to do?"  
Now I was angry. I didn't want to be in an illusion. I wanted to snap back to reality. I don't want to be trapped in an imaginary world. "Let me out, Christopher."  
"No."  
" I said, 'LET ME OUT!'" I screamed as loud as I could, and surprisingly, energy unintentionally flowed to the outer layer of my body. I felt empowered. _Let's see what this does for me._ Knowing that I could manipulate my energy, I forced all that power I was sensing outwards to the surrounding area. Everything around me started to evaporate into nothingness. As things were vanishing, they were opening up an empty white space of emptiness. I closed my eyes to focus more on what I was doing. There was a very loud rumbling noise echoing through every inch of my body.

After a minute, I settled down, and relaxed all of my muscles, calming all of my energy. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I saw nothing everywhere… literally nothing. It was just a void of white empty space. _Damnit. I'm still in his stupid illusion._ I looked every way, trying to figure out what to do. I must have done about 5 circles before noticing a small spec in the distance. I immediately ran towards the spec without even thinking. Though I ran as fast as I could towards the spec, it wasn't getting any closer. Realizing that my efforts were useless, I stopped and just stared at it. A second later, it starts getting bigger, getting closer. It was a donkey carrying some bags. It was like a pack mule. I walked up to it. It snarled at me and stopped moving. I continued moving towards it, and stuck my hand out to it. The donkey sniffed my hand and made a grousem noise at me, standing on its highned legs. Its legs suddenly grew bigger, as did the rest of his body. Within seconds, it was huge. _What an Ass. _It came back down and nearly crushed me with its front hooves. I was barely able to roll out of the way before getting crushed into a puddle of mush. After rolling back onto my feet, I jumped to the side very quickly to avoid another trample. I started throwing my energy spheres at the donkey. They smashed and exploded up against it everywhere.

After covering its front side with explosions, I stopped a moment to see if it was doing anything. The donkey moaned and collapsed in front of me. I took a few steps back to make room for it to fall to the ground. After a final moan, it poofed into smoke and vanished. There was no longer anything everywhere. "Let me out!" I demanded.  
"But why? We're having so much fun," Christopher retorted in a very friendly voice.  
"No. You're having fun while I'm struggling for my life," I made it very obvious that I was pissed to the fullest extent.  
"Here. Let's do something you can have fun with," Christopher said as the area around me faded into a village. I was suddenly surrounded by strange looking houses made of trees.  
"I miss the part where I should be having fun," I replied like a smart ass. A door opened to one of the houses and a beautiful girl walked out. This girl was gorgeous. Her hair flowed beautifully in the breeze that came from nowhere as she stepped out. Every feature of her physical structure seemed to be perfect. She was turned slightly to the side. She turned her head to face me, and said, "Hi Ryan." I stood there for a minute, befuddled at this.  
"Is this supposed to appease me!" I asked angrily as I charged my hand. I threw a sphere right at the girl. The ball of energy struck her and she exploded into nothingness. "Try again," I proceeded to destroy the entire village. Each building exploded into nothingness just as everything else here did.  
"HA! Looks like I win, Elaris. He destroyed her," I heard Christopher bicker.  
"Dang! I guess you do. I didn't think he would have the heart to take an innocent l-"  
"Innocent! She was so not innocent. She wasn't even real. She was an illusion created from this asshole that decided to trap me in this st-"  
"Hey! Don't go calling me names. I was just trying to have some fun," Christopher interrupted so rudely.  
"This is what makes you an asshole! You get your pleasure from torturing me," I replied.  
"I can do this only because you are weak minded." Suddenly, a figure began fading into the village. It was Christopher. He looked just as perfect as the girl did, but in a different way. He stood about 6' tall. He had some facial hair, but not a lot. It was very well groomed. As was his hair. Very thin and just an inch or so passed his ears. It was shiny and wavy. His body structure seemed to be very fit. He took very well care of his body. He was wearing a velvet colored dress shirt that seemed to fit perfectly against him. He was wearing grey dress pants that were the perfect length. It complimented his outfit perfectly. His shirt wasn't tucked in. it wasn't long enough to be tucked in, but it wasn't too short for him to wear. His eyes were an emerald green. This went greatly with his dark blonde hair. He stared at me standing straight up looking very proud. His hands were in his pockets, just as they were after I knocked Goliath of the mountain. He smiled at me welcomingly. "Do you want to start your training now?" he asked me in a pure and suspicious voice. Not raspy in the least bit.


End file.
